The present invention relates to a display driver for driving a display device according to a video signal.
In a conventional display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plurality of gate signal lines is arranged to extend in a horizontal direction of a two-dimensional screen. Further, a plurality of source signal lines is arranged to extend in a vertical direction of the two-dimensional screen, so that the source signal lines cross the gate signal lines.
Further, the conventional display panel includes a conventional source driver for applying a gradation voltage corresponding to a brightness level of each pixel indicated with an input video signal to each of the source signal lines. Further, the conventional display panel includes a conventional gate driver for applying a scanning signal to each of the gate signal lines (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-301946
In the conventional display panel, when a screen size is increased, the gate signal lines extending in the horizontal direction of the two-dimensional screen tend to have an increased wiring resistivity. As a result, it tends to take a longer period of time for the scanning signal output from the gate driver to reach a pixel situated far from the gate driver, as compared to a pixel situated near the gate driver. Accordingly, each of the pixels tend to have different the brightness levels according to a location of each pixel on the gate signal lines, thereby causing so-called display variance.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a display driver capable of solving the problems of the conventional display driver. In the present invention, it is possible to display an image on a display device while minimizing the display variance.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.